greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
E abbreviations
Environmental Abbreviations The abbreviations on this page were originally defined on the United States Environmental Protection Agency website. E EA: Endangerment Assessment; Enforcement Agreement; Environmental Action; Environmental Assessment;. Environmental Audit EAF: Electric Arc Furnaces EAG: Exposure Assessment Group EAO: Emergency Administrative Order EAP: Environmental Action Plan EAR: Environmental Auditing Roundtable EASI: Environmental Alliance for Senior Involvement EB: Emissions Balancing EC: Emulsifiable Concentrate; Environment Canada; Effective Concentration ECA: Economic Community for Africa ECAP: Employee Counselling and Assistance Program ECD: Electron Capture Detector ECHH: Electro-Catalytic Hyper-Heaters ECHO: Enforcement and Compliance History Online ECL: Environmental Chemical Laboratory ECOS: Environmental Council of the States ECR: Enforcement Case Review ECRA: Economic Cleanup Responsibility Act ED: Effective Dose EDA: Emergency Declaration Area EDB: Ethylene Dibromide EDC: Ethylene Dichloride EDD: Enforcement Decision Document EDF: Environmental Defense Fund EDRS: Enforcement Document Retrieval System EDS: Electronic Data System; Energy Data System EDTA: Ethylene Diamine Triacetic Acid EDX: Electronic Data Exchange EDZ: Emission Density Zoning EEA: Energy and Environmental Analysis EECs: Estimated Environmental Concentrations EER: Excess Emission Report EERL: Eastern Environmental Radiation Laboratory EERU: Environmental Emergency Response Unit EESI: Environment and Energy Study Institute EESL: Environmental Ecological and Support Laboratory EETFC: Environmental Effects, Transport, and Fate Committee EF: Emission Factor EFO: Equivalent Field Office EFTC: European Fluorocarbon Technical Committee EGR: Exhaust Gas Recirculation EH: Redox Potential EHC: Environmental Health Committee EHS: Extremely Hazardous Substance EI: Emissions Inventory EIA: Environmental Impact Assessment. Economic Impact Assessment EIL: Environmental Impairment Liability EIR: Endangerment Information Report; Environmental Impact Report EIS: Environmental Impact Statement; Environmental Inventory System EIS/AS: Emissions Inventory System/Area Source EIS/PS: Emissions Inventory System/Point Source EJ: Environmental Justice EKMA: Empirical Kinetic Modeling Approach EL: Exposure Level ELI: Environmental Law Institute ELR: Environmental Law Reporter EM: Electromagnetic Conductivity EMAP: Environmental Mapping and Assessment Program EMAS: Enforcement Management and Accountability System EMR: Environmental Management Report EMS: Enforcement Management System EMSL: Environmental Monitoring Support Systems Laboratory EMTS: Environmental Monitoring Testing Site; Exposure Monitoring Test Site EnPA: Environmental Performance Agreement EO: Ethylene Oxide EOC: Emergency Operating Center EOF: Emergency Operations Facility (RTP) EOP: End Of Pipe EOT: Emergency Operations Team EP: Earth Protectors; Environmental Profile; End-use Product; Experimental Product; Extraction Procedure EPAA: Environmental Programs Assistance Act EPAAR: EPA Acquisition Regulations EPCA: Energy Policy and Conservation Act EPACT: Environmental Policy Act EPACASR: EPA Chemical Activities Status Report EPCRA: Emergency Planning and Community Right to Know Act EPD: Emergency Planning District EPI: Environmental Policy Institute EPIC: Environmental Photographic Interpretation Center EPNL: Effective Perceived Noise Level EPRI: Electric Power Research Institute EPTC: Extraction Procedure Toxicity Characteristic EQIP: Environmental Quality Incentives Program ER: Ecosystem Restoration; Electrical Resistivity ERA: Economic Regulatory Agency ERAMS: Environmental Radiation Ambient Monitoring System ERC: Emergency Response Commission. Emissions Reduction Credit, Environmental Research Center ERCS: Emergency Response Cleanup Services ERDA: Energy Research and Development Administration ERD&DAA: Environmental Research, Development and Demonstration Authorization Act ERL: Environmental Research Laboratory ERNS: Emergency Response Notification System ERP: Enforcement Response Policy ERT: Emergency Response Team ERTAQ: ERT Air Quality Model ES: Enforcement Strategy ESA: Endangered Species Act. Environmentally Sensitive Area ESC: Endangered Species Committee ESCA: Electron Spectroscopy for Chemical Analysis ESCAP: Economic and Social Commission for Asia and the Pacific ESECA: Energy Supply and Environmental Coordination Act ESH: Environmental Safety and Health ESP: Electrostatic Precipitators ET: Emissions Trading ETI: Environmental Technology Initiative ETP: Emissions Trading Policy ETS: Emissions Tracking System; Environmental Tobacco Smoke ETV: Environmental Technology Verification Program EUP: End-Use Product; Experimental Use Permit EWCC: Environmental Workforce Coordinating Committee EXAMS: Exposure Analysis Modeling System ExEx: Expected Exceedance Category:Green Glossary Category:Abbreviations